You Won't Find Heart & Soul in the Stars
by cock-blocking bee
Summary: M&S had never previously known exactly the extent of Williams powers, but THEY had, THEY always have.
1. Faith or Hope Down a Telescope

**Disclaimer: IF I OWNED THIS WHOLE CLUSTERFUCK OF A SHOW I WOULD NOT BE WRITING ON HERE.**

**Prompt: dark forest, msr, red**

* * *

Mulder groaned and opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus them. He sat up slowly and started patting around trying to find his flashlight.

"Scully? Where are you I can't find the flashlight, make a noise or something." He continued his small search while waiting for a response. "AHA!" he exclaimed when he felt the familiar texture of the handle. "Fuck" he murmured when flicking the switch a couple times did nothing. "Hey, Scully?" he said starting to get worried. He started to slowly crawl around searching for her. After 10 minutes of searching he stood up and scratched his head in confusion. "Scully I'd really appreciate an answer right now. Even your explanation as to why this bloody forest seems to be made out of darkness." Again he waited for her response, but got nothing so he sat back down again.

He couldn't see anything, the moon was there yes, but the tree tops seemed to consume the light before it got anywhere near him. He was becoming increasingly more panicked as the minutes passed. The ticking of his watch slowly gave him a stronger sense that somehow time was running out, after 5 minutes of nothing but the ticking he leapt to his feet, took off the watch and stomped on it until he heard it crunch.

"SCUUULLLAAAAAAYY!" Mulder bellowed out frantically, his eyes scanning the area for some sign of her.

He heard the rustling of bushes not too far off and cautiously made his way through the darkened woods. The rustling stopped, so he did the same, standing stock still…listening; the silence was quickly filled with the ticking, stronger and stronger it grew. A few moments later his flashlight turned back on and with a sigh of relief he swung the pale beam of light around trying to see something, anything.

"Scully?" he called out tentatively. Waiting quietly, trying to ignore the ticking that felt like it was coming from the darkness and infecting his mind with a sense of doom born from his desperation.

"Mul-" the reply was muffled, but it was definitely Scully. He turned and shone the beam to where her response came from; slowly, he began to step through the woods.

"MULDERRR! HELP ME, MULDER!" her scream came so loud and unexpectedly that he jumped. He quickened his pace as much as he could without tripping over or falling into anything.

His need to get to her suddenly overwhelmed all his other sense, he wanted to run to her but found couldn't. Mulder struggled against the force, desperately trying to reach her. The more he struggled the stronger the force against him became; it felt quite similar to trying to force two opposite magnetic poles together. The force slowly enveloped him until he could no longer move.

Eyes wide, Mulder searched as far as he could see in the stilled light. He saw the familiar red of her hair streak upwards through his beam of light as her scream of terror pierced through the eerie quiet of the night.

* * *

**I know Mulder's red/green colour blind but shh, artistic licence. He's not in this.**

**Please review. **

**I may continue this. **


	2. Break Everything Down to Chemicals

_**A/N: Hey there sexy, long time no see. Me? Oh I'm doing fine, stressed as fuck so I'm having a total mental shut down and can only draw Gillian Anderson's face and write fics. It's been a productive two weeks... falling behind. How fun! **_

_**There is someone new in this chapter! Oh boy! Who could it be? This animal that I did see, can you help me guess this mystery?! Okay no I'm done, not going to turn this Zoboomafoo. Though that has potential to be interesting. Crap. **_

_**I blame the fact that I'm pretty sure I dozed only for like an hour and then gave up trying to sleep, so this got written and I'm angry b/c I don't feel like painting today and I've got a 4 hour studio class blahhh, and I can't even miss it b/c 1. we get marked for showing up(they're evil bastards), 2. we're painting off a live model today so... I hate everything. I'm grumpy, as per usual, I've taken up a fair bit of space semi ranting, great start. Alright. READ ON! **_

* * *

"Scully," Mulder whispers out in defeat, sinking to his knees. The force holding him back had disappeared with Scully. He sits back onto his heals, flashlight rolling out of his hand landing without a sound. The sense of helplessness that he has been suppressing rushed throughout him in one giant wave. He dropped his head into his hands, elbows resting on his knees, and slowly started rocking from side to side.

* * *

Scully feels the sharp pull, gut clenching not so much in fear, but at the pain in Mulder's eyes when she feels her scream of terror rip from her throat.

The pulling suddenly stops, causing her to be dumped onto the floor. Her eyes squeezing together as tight as she can, but it's not enough to stop the slight pain from the brightness of the room. She isn't sure if the room is uncomfortably bright, or just the contrast from the total darkness of the forest making it appear to be.

Scully slowly opened her eyes, trying to give them time to adjust. Looking around to take in her surroundings was too easy, there was nothing. The room appeared to be glowing; there was no other light source in the room. She got the impression that it was a box type room even though there was no way to discern where the walls and floor meet.

She curled herself into a seated fetal position, head resting on her arms, and waited.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, she got the feeling that time didn't exist anymore, the way that she understood it; the longer she felt she was in there, the more uneasy she grew, the sensation of being watched getting stronger and stronger, as if more eyes had joined to observe.

Suddenly it was all gone. It took her a moment to realize it because she's being ripped away, speeding through space surrounded by the feeling of a soothing worry.

She landed in a soft heap on the ground, opening her eyes and slowly getting to her feet she realized she was on her front lawn. Scanning her eyes around for Mulder to hear the soft thud of his landing behind her, whirling around she hurries over to him. She leans over his, cradling his face between her hands.

"Mulder," she says lightly, over and over, between the kisses she's peppering over his face. Mulder groans and opens his eyes, sitting up slightly disoriented until his eyes come to focus on her face.

"Scully!" Mulder exclaims with more love and joy than she's ever heard. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap more than she had managed to wiggle onto already, in return her arms snake around his neck. They sit there quietly for a few moments just holding each other. "Did you get us home?" He questions, stroking the long tendrils of hair on her back. Scully gently shakes her head.

"Mulder," she quickly breathes out in fear. Pulling her head back to look him in the eyes she chokes back a sob that threatens to escape through the next breath she takes. They quickly scramble to their feet, guilt setting in for being so absorbed in one another that they forgot William, even if it was for those few moments, and rush to the back yard.

This is where they find him, sprawled out on the ground, dried tear streaks down his small face.

* * *

_**A/N: I may have a good portion of the next chapter written, if it even exists! MUAHAHAH**_

_**Tell me what you think loves :) **_


	3. You Can't Explain a Love Like Ours

_**A/N: Alrighty, whelp, here's the third and final chapter. I'm too exhausted to come up with anything fun to say, so enjoy! **_

* * *

"William!" Scully cries out, his name ripping from her throat in a desperate plea. She collapses on her knees next to him, quickly checking his pulse and making sure he's breathing. Scully lets out a sigh of relief when she finds both and pulls as much of his limp little body into her arms as she can; rocking him, whispering his name like a mantra.

Mulder is still standing in shock in the same spot where they first noticed where William was, trying to process what he is seeing. In a daze, he makes his way over to them, kneeling behind Scully and wrapping his arms around them both.

They remain like that for a while, until Mulder feels Scully shiver against him.

"Let's go inside, lay him down," he breathes out against her ear. Stroking her arm he slowly rises. He bends back over again to pick William up, but pauses when he sees his son begin to stir. Scully looks down at William the same moment Mulder pauses, and the look she's giving him is so tender and full of love.

"William? William?" she rasps out, stroking his face. William turns his head slightly, his eyes meeting Scully's.

"Cold, mum," he says, as if nothing is wrong.

"Yes, of course, let's get inside now." Scully looks up at Mulder; both have small matching smiles. Mulder picks William up, holding him to his chest, and reaches out his other hand to help Scully up. She tucks herself under Mulder's arm, William still being clutched to his chest; his legs wrapped around his father's waist, arms around his neck, one hand combing through the bit of his mum's hair that he can reach as they slowly make their way to the house.

* * *

The trio is silent as they move through the kitchen to the living room, turning no lights on they settle themselves on the couch. Scully, still tucked under Mulder's arm, nestles in closer so her head is resting on his shoulder. William lays his head in his mum's lap, swinging his little legs over his father's.

"William?" Mulder asks

"Mmmm," William replies, not fully awake yet.

"What were you doing out in the yard?" Mulder tries to keep it simple for him, ignoring the plethora of questions buzzing around his head.

"William," Scully quietly calls out. Noticing him starting to fall asleep, she gently tickles his belly. William squirms in response. He sits up a little more, leaning into Scully's front, looking between the worried, curious expressions on his parents faces. He sighs as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You guys were gone, just gone. You said you were going to bring me to the park, Daddy, I looked for you, then tried to find Mum to see if you were mad at me but I couldn't find her either." He looks down at his hands which are fiddling with the ends of Scully's hair. "I know I'm not supposed to go in your room when your door is closed during nap time, but I knocked and no one came to let me in so I went in and you weren't there!" He looks at their faces again to see how mad they are, he just sees his dad smirking and his mum with her eyebrow arched and a small smile, so he continues. "I looked all over the house, but I couldn't find you. I waited and waited all day long but still no mum, no dad. Then it got dark, and I started getting scared." His brow furrows in confusion, "But I'm not scared of the dark Mum, why did I feel scared?" Scully tilts her head up to look at Mulder then back down to his confused little face.

"You were feeling what we were feeling," she says slowly, watching his face.

"You guys were scared? Why?" William looks genuinely concerned.

"Well… because we didn't know where we went William, we were home with you and then we were not, we didn't know how to get home to you. But then suddenly we were back, and I am thinking you had something to do with that," Mulder explained .William nodded a very serious 8-year-old nod.

"Okay," he yawned.

"How did you know how to bring us home little bullfrog?" Scully asks, voicing the question that has been bothering her and Mulder the most.

"I just knew. I had to go outside and I had to want you home. It took a long time, I got really sleepy." He lets out another yawn.

"Alright love, you can sleep now," Scully murmurs against his forehead before giving it a kiss. Two minutes later William's breathing evens out, conked out across their laps.

Mulder and Scully look at each other, worry etching into both their features.  
"They know where he is," Scully whispers with fear. Mulder grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together.  
"Maybe it's time to stop running," he murmurs back. "They're finding us quicker each time, and now they know-" He cuts off, shaking his head in defeat.

"Now they know, some of the extraordinary things he's capable of," she responds, brushing a lock of hair off Mulder's forehead and gazing at him intently. He gives her a small tender smile in return, and meets her gaze. "Carry our precious boy up to bed? He's gotten too big for me to carry and navigate the stairs." He nods, easing himself from Scully's side and from under William's legs; Scully bends over and brushes a kiss across his forehead again. Once she leans back, Mulder scoops William up and Scully rises, falling into stride beside him.

* * *

With William snuggled back into bed Mulder and Scully stand at his bedroom window looking outwards, her head against his arm, fingers interlaced.

"I thought if I kept hoping, that this day would never come… maybe in the face of adversity hope is futile," Scully says with a deep-seeded sadness woven throughout every word. There are a few moments of silence before Mulder responds.

"No Scully, I don't think so. I think that in the face of adversity, when you feel you've got no hope left is when you need it most. Don't let go of that hope, it's the hope that keeps us fighting, hope for William, don't give up now Scully."

She lets out a soft sigh, a sigh of both knowing he's right and of bittersweet contentment towards the chaos that is their life.

"Maybe there's hope," Scully whispers back, a phrase he had told her a few years prior. He squeezes her hand in affirmation.  
"There always is."

THE END

* * *

_**A/N: At least it is for now. Amanda wants more about the aliens and William and the fact they're not going to run anymore, so one day I will probably write a follow up with that happening in it. **_

_**Thanks for reading, all of you, yes you sneaky little fucks who don't review. I know you're there, I can see, there are statistics. **_

_**To the few that did review THANK YOU SO MUCH. **_


End file.
